This invention relates to rectangular or square screen printing frames and in particular to an improvement in screen printing frame design and manufacture.
Existing rectangular and square screen printing frames are intended to support the screen mesh while maintaining an even strain on the screen at all points when ink is forced through the screen. Uneven screen tension causes uneven printing of the desired image. Hence, a rigid and strong frame is required to obtain the best results, requiring strong and lightweight components.
Typical screens are made out of wood or extruded aluminum hollow tubing side members with rectangular or square cross-sections. Each of these component materials has limitations. Welding the aluminum frames together is expensive and requires relatively thicker metal in the side members, thereby increasing the weight of the screen. Wooden frames must be cut and formed, then connected with fasteners and/or glue. Each frame requires a certain amount of manpower to manufacture from its component parts.
A recurring problem with screen printing frames is that they need to be washed with water regularly between uses. The solid wooden frames can warp or crack after repeated washings. While aluminum does not absorb water, a pinhole in a frame weld will allow water into the hollow frame interior.
Plastic frames are light-weight and low-cost, but a plastic hollow-tube frame is not strong enough to hold the tension on the silkscreen itself and still has to be cut and joined. A plastic screen with an open design and integral bracing members solves the weight and strength problem. Casting the frame in one piece is a low-cost solution.
None of the prior art screen frame devices have this approach, a single-piece injection-mold or casting of rigid material. The present invention differs from the state-of-the-art devices by virtue of its low-cost manufacture, its ease of assembly with the silk screen itself, and its self-drying capability.